


Foothold [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Redemption [Podfic] [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first week as a sentinel at the SGC doesn't go well. Rodney doesn't want to be his guide. Neither of them has any idea what they're getting into with this sentinel/guide business.</p>
<p>Sequel to A.W.O.L. In this universe, DADT doesn't exist but sentinels are second-class citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foothold [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foothold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373842) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 02:46:53

File size: 153 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Foothold.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/foothold)


End file.
